


Schoolgirls Are Real Bitches

by SPARTAN047



Category: Monster Girl Encyclopedia
Genre: Boot Worship, CEI, F/M, Femdom, Foot Fetish, Footjobs, Humiliation, JOI - Freeform, Masturbation, Monster Girl, Monster Girl Encyclopedia - Freeform, Multi, Pegging, ass licking, ass worship, bootjobs, bootlicking, mamono, strapon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 01:35:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11138601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPARTAN047/pseuds/SPARTAN047
Summary: Anyone who enters the Drow Academy of Humiliating Submission never leaves, and is never the same.





	Schoolgirls Are Real Bitches

_On request by anonymous feedback from Literotica as a (sort of) thank you._

_Amazing_   
_This story (I've read both of your dark elf stories) is pretty amazing. Best I've read in a while actually, you've gotten yourself another fan!_

_If you do take requests, I'd love to see more about this setting. Specifically, perhaps even the flat girl who enjoyed humiliation. Or perhaps even a dark elf prison setting! Either way, keep up the good work. People like you make the monster girl community great._

 

_Fetishes: femdom, foot worship, boot worship, bootlicking, ass worship, humiliation, masturbation, JOI, CEI, footjobs, bootjobs, pegging, strapon_

 

_Tags: monster girl, monster girl encyclopedia, mamono, dark elf_

 

The dark elf schoolgirls were having a field day with their slaves at school. They were thoroughly broken in by now from the months of training they had endured at the Drow Academy of Humiliating Submission, and they were ready to be led out into the real world in chains, collars and leashes if necessary. The drows would have their whips and switches out if necessary to brand their new slaves’ asses with stripes if they were disobedient. In practice, it would not be necessary except in one out of ten thousand and forty-six cases, according to the studies carried out by the dark elf students under the whips and matronly care of the principal of the school, a soft, gentle, motherly-looking dark elf whose cruelty and enjoyment of the sadistic punishment she inflicted on each and every one of her test subjects belied her appearance. She had no problem with keeping them in bondage for hours or days, preferably after denying them any orgasm or relief. They were generally bound to her ceiling or walls with shackles and teased without respite for a whole day until they were in tears, on their knees with their heads presses against the floor or her black leather boots, kissing them with the right amount of reverence and begging her for release, the amazing feeling of the rush of fluids about to burst from their crotches. They would give her their heartfelt pleas to let them cum, allow those pent-up fluids born of lust to explode out of them and drench the floor. They promised to humiliate themselves by licking the floor clean, or cum all over her soft leather footwear and then clean it with their own tongues the moment they were done. They begged to be allowed the honour of releasing their dirty, sullying ejaculate, as their mistress forced them to say to denigrate themselves further, and they promised their faithful tongues would be licking every last drop clean no matter how long it took and how dirty their tongues got. They were always denied at the end and locked up in their cages in the dungeon once again, sometimes in chastity belts to make sure they never got the sweet, sweet release they needed more than food or water.

The slaves were ready for a new day of humiliation and training. Some new, some old, and everyone in between.

The two dark elf schoolgirls dressed in short leather outfits which looked like one-piece swimsuits walked along the corridor, checking for the principal and other telltales who might ruin their fun. They checked both sides of the corridors and dragged their slave behind them. He was shackled, collared, and leashed with soft pink leather harnesses which didn’t cut or hurt him, but it ensured he was enslaved.

The barely legal teen crawled around behind his mistresses, his mind focused on how he was about to pleasure them without question. It had been drilled into him ever since he had been present in the school for a loan debt which his father couldn’t pay off. He was only alive to be there for the superior dark elf mistresses’s needs and nothing else.

‘Um … ma’am?’ he asked. His voice was soft and non-threatening, gentle like a child’s. The perfect mix and match for a submissive and someone his age. He swallowed, and tried again. ‘Ma’am … you haven’t told me how you want to be served.’

The dark elves nodded. The taller one said, ‘Yes, slave, that’s because we haven’t taken you to the place you are to serve us in. You will need to be kept safe and hidden from anyone else peeking at you and wanting to use you for their pleasure. You understand that, right?’

Too brainwashed and mindbroken to recall that these very dark elves were going to use and humiliate him, the young man nodded and bowed his head to the floor. “Thank you, mistresses, I am grateful.’

The dark elves looked at each other and suppressed giggles. They covered their hands with their mouths and laughed into them, watching the pathetic sight of the naked teen on his knees ready to follow their every command. They sometimes couldn’t believe the result of their own training. 

‘All right, slave,’ said the shorter dark elf. ‘Follow us to the room you see there.’

She pointed to the door opposite the corridor. He nodded and lowered his head to their boots. He kissed each of them twice in succession, recalling the training the principal had herself given him for a week in being respectful to their mamono overlords. ‘Thank you so much for training and collaring me, mistresses.’

Barely containing their laughter now, yet knowing the teen was used to it and the dark elves were allowed to laugh at any human for the silliest of reasons which they deemed fit, the dark elf owners of this sad, humiliated human yanked on his leash, pulling him forwards. They walked to the door in the distance, pausing every now and then to check around for the principal and any other teacher. If they were caught, they knew they would instantly assume that they could take this cute slave away to be used and abused for a while until they grew bored of him, while they would be put in the arena again trying to prove they were better than humans. It wasn’t a battle of swords or fists, but one of wills. They would have to sexually dominate and conquer the humans and prove they didn’t belong in the pancratium. The only rules were no violence, whether dismembering or slapping. They could use aphrodisiacs, masturbation techniques, trampling, squeezing the genitals in a way which aroused them with limited pain, tickle their opponents’ sensitive bits, and anything else which made their opponent beg to surrender on their hands and knees in the standard submission position. Anything else than that was considered failure. If the dark elves failed, they were sold off to a human town to be dressed in hadaka aprons and serve humans for life as sex slaves and maids. They would be on the receiving end of sexual abuse, humiliation, taking orders, and having to suck a lowly human’s toes for a living. At least, that was what the dominant dark elves thought. The minority who turned submissive and decided to serve humans for life found it as normal and exciting at being under a human’s boot and sucking their heels as humans did in this school. It aroused them even with all the humiliation and shame they felt. No one could really explain this, though people claimed it was like a spell an ancient power place on them – they were only turned on by rough and humiliating S&M activities.

The dark elves checked the final stretch of corridor and dragged their slave forwards. They opened the door with the key they stole from the principal’s office and pushed it open. The room was empty. Hastily, fearing the prospect of being caught, they dragged the man inside and slammed the door shut. The key turned in the lock. The taller dark elf lifted the key to her mouth and dropped it inside like in a Tom and Jerry animated series. She swallowed, and the key passed through her oesophagus and dropped into her stomach like a dead weight. She smiled evilly, looked at the boy and twitched her eyebrows twice in a ‘see-what-I-did?’ gesture. He blinked and lowered his head again, his training kicking in. She chuckled in amusement and patted his head, pulling him up by the hair so he had to face them. He looked up at them submissively, ready to take any abuse and mental pain for them as per his conditioning. 

The dark elves dropped his head and it fell forwards. He looked down at the ground as they began circling him, tapping their whips’ handles on their perky asses and cracking them on the floor.

‘Are you ready to serve us in every way possible, worm?’ asked the taller one.

He nodded. ‘Yes, Mistress, I am at your service. I will be doing anything you want.’

The shorter one let an evil grin spread across her face. ‘Good, good. Then get your cute ass over here.’

He crawled over to them and bent his head again out of habit, covering their boots with kisses and slight licks even while they were giggling at him. Traditionally, the slaves were supposed to show their respect and reverence for the dark elves and their feet when commanded to or as a greeting and goodbye. The way they had trained the humans was far too thorough, however, and they were now predisposed to keep kissing the lowest parts of the dark elves’ shoes at every possible opportunity. It didn’t matter if they were being dragged along on a leash outside the school, in the corridors, in a classroom, on the playground, or even outside the gates — those horny, perverted motherfuckers would happily drop their heads to the ground and give their boots a good licking before following the rest of the orders the dark elves had.

The young man finished licking the elves’ boots all over, and then gave it a few more final kisses before raising his head and looking down respectfully at their boots. They were gleaming with wetness from all the drool he had leaked from his mouth admiring them. His cock was also drooling, a long trail of wet precum flowing from the tip and touching the floor. The shorter dark elf leaned down and brushed her fingertips over his hardening member, moving from the base to the tip and cleaning off the precum from it. She let her hand move down to the floor and cleaned the fluid off it, then raised it to her mouth and licked it clean. She leaned down to him, offering him her wet fingers. He leaned forwards, closing his eyes and licking her fingers clean too. She pushed her fingers into his mouth one by one, and he made sure to suck all of them clean too. She sighed in satisfaction as he gave her pinky finger a final suck and moved his head back. She drew her fingers out of his mouth, holding them out to the taller dark elf. She leaned down and sucked them clean too, savouring his salty precum all over her delicate digits.

‘Okay, slave,’ said the taller one. ‘Enough with the foreplay. We want a dirty little boy like you to jerk off for us. Make that big cock of yours cum hard all over the place as you look at our hot bodies in these tight outfits.’ Both of them ran their hands all over their bodies, teasing the slave in their tiny, tight leather outfits. They pushed their fingers into their belly buttons, rubbed their soft asses, wiggling them in the slave’s face, and even took their breasts into their hands and brought them very close to his face, jiggling them in front of him. They pulled backwards each time he tried to lick them though. He pleaded with them to let him have a taste, just one taste of those delectable boobies. They didn’t answer, they simply shook them tauntingly in his face as if telling him about the tits he wouldn’t get until he had served them properly as the academy had taught them. His tongue flicked in and out of his mouth as he tried to get at those titties, giving the dark elves hints of what he might be doing with his face buried in their wet pussies. They shuddered as they pushed their cunts in front of him, their cameltoes clearly visible through the silky thongs they were wearing. The fronts of their panties were damp and ready for him. Although they were itching to peel those panties off their slick pussies and have him suck on their lips for hours until they screamed the room apart with several hot, spurting orgasms, they weren’t ready for that yet. At least, not until they had watched this virile young stud blast his explosive, sticky load all over their boots.

The taller dark elf grinned and reached her boot down to his bare, exposed crotch, placing it under his cock and jiggling it up and down. ‘That’s it, you horny fucker. You like being naked and exposed in front of us, don’t you? Not only do you crave being ordered around, you need it. You can’t cum without it. Isn’t that right?’ She moved her boot to his helmet and rubbed it around the tip, grinning down at him as she watched his cock swell up with her dirty talk. She used her boot to stroke his cock up and down. He hardened instantly, his hips pumping back and forth gently as he struggled to hump the sole of her shoe. A few moans escaped his mouth and he leaned backwards on his palms, his hips thrusting away at her boot. The shorter dark elf raised her boot too and started rubbing the underside of his cock as gently as she could, taking care not to chafe or hurt his dick. 

The boot humping continued for a while, and then the boy took his cock into his hand. He was too horny to do anything else. The dark elves pinched their nipples, spanked their asses and touched themselves, teasing him as much as they could. His cock was a steel rod, firm and proud, standing up as if saluting them as he jerked off for them. They used their boots to bounce his balls up and down, rubbing his dick back and forth with them and bending over to spit on his cock so they could jerk him off with their boots while whispering encouragement for his masturbation. The spit lubed him up enough for the boots to feel nice and smooth gliding up and down his dick. They constantly told him he was a slave, worthy to jerk off on their boots and legs, and perhaps kiss their asses or feet as a thank you. They promised to push him down and ride him ragged for hours, but only when he was well trained in a few years so that he could impregnate them on their terms. The constant moans and erotic whispers he heard kept him rigid and horny, and he jerked off with amazing speed and force without cumming at all. He knew he would be made to pump his meat again if he came without permission, and he didn’t want to fuck things up.

The dark elves giggled as they noticed his breathing change and his movements get jerkier. They saw he was close to cumming. They moaned and cooed in his ear, telling him they were watching him and how lucky he was to get to cum in front of two goddesses like them. 

He groaned and rubbed his cock faster, revelling in how the two beauties stood over him, humiliating him mildly with some name calling, saying he was a pervert and a disgusting little jerkoff for masturbating unashamedly in front of them and agreeing to suck on their toes anytime they wanted. He moaned and nodded his head with each mockery they directed at him, his dick almost bursting with how much he enjoyed their humiliatrix behaviour.

The dark elves noticed precum seeping out on the floor under his dick. They rubbed their breasts in front of his face and laughed mockingly, running their hands down their hips and asses. They turned around, bent over and presented their asses to him, a simple strip of cloth running down their butt cracks and disappearing into the heaving globes of ass flesh. He moaned and nearly jerked his cock off his pelvis, thrusting himself into his spit-covered hand.

‘Do you want to cum?’ asked the shorter dark elf, giving her ass a teasing wiggle and slap.

‘Y-yes!’ he squeaked out. ‘Please let me cum, mistresses, I can't take it anymore!’

‘Are you sure?’ asked the taller one. ‘You really want to bust a nut for us right here, right now?’

He was past the point of no return. ‘PLEASE, mistress! I want to blow a hot cumshot all over your sexy boots and feet! I want to cover them in my spunk and turn them from black to white! Please let me cum on them!’

The dark elves looked sideways at each other, letting sly glances cross their faces. The turned to the masturbating slave and blew kisses and winks at him. 

‘What are you willing to do for release, slave?’ asked the shorter one.

He groaned and pumped himself, watching them raise one leg each and bring it close to his pulsing cock. He felt his brain melting and his soul giving in to the pleasure. He was so close.

‘Anything!’ he gasped.

The dark elves’ faces cracked into identical, evil grins.

‘In that case, footslut, hurry up and cum all over the soles of our boots,’ said the shorter one. ‘And then you better clean up your mess with your tongue. Got it?’

‘Yes, mistress!’ he gasped, and started pumping his cock with renewed vigour. He aimed his cock at the soles of their boots raised up behind them towards him, and pushed his hips back and forth against them. His cock tip touched their boots, sending electric jolts of pleasure through him. He looked up at their juicy asses, licking his lips in anticipation of kissing them until he passed out with one of these goddesses straddling his face and bouncing her fat ass on it, letting his nose be crushed between her perfect ass cheeks.

He felt his release come within minutes of the dark elves shaking their asses at him and encouraging him to hurry up and cum all over their shoes. He cried out as the first shot of spurt flew from his cock and hit the shorter one’s boot, some of it spraying back and landing on the floor. His hand flew along his cock, stroking it from top to bottom and ensuring it stayed aimed at their sexy footwear. Another shot of cum flew from his dick and struck the taller one’s boot. She gasped as she turned around and watched another couple of shots stain her black boots white. She licked her lips at the thought of that warm spunk shooting out into her soft palm, or perhaps shooting deep into her womb and swimming to her eggs, preparing to make her belly swell with his child. Even though he sort of looked like one himself. She wouldn’t mind being his momma for a while, having him drain her full breasts with his mouth each night. She could feel milk welling up in her breasts ever since she reached puberty a week ago, and she wanted him to have all the femdom benefits of it.

The dark elves watched over their shoulders and cooed as the young man fired a seemingly unending supply of spunk from his balls at their boots. He gave a few final pumps and dribbled some last drops of sperm on their boots, moving his cock between them to distribute it properly. His work done, he sighed and remained kneeling on the floor. The dark elves moved their boots around, looking at the amount of cum on them, and then placed the toes on his legs, jiggling their firm asses at him again. He looked up at them again, his eyes almost closing. They snapped their fingers and pointed at their shoes.

‘Lick,’ they commanded.

He obeyed, leaning down and beginning to slurp his warm cum off their soles. He used his tongue on every part of their shoes, licking the heel and sole squeaky clean. There were only trails of spit left where he licked the cum off. He continued licking their shoes clean, moving between the taller dark elf and the shorter one, making a few slurping sounds as he cleaned their shoes. He felt his cock harden again at his humilation, and wondered if he should beg for some more humiliation by being made to cum on their bare asses and lick it off too.

None of them heard the faint footsteps in the direction of the room. The young man continued worshipping their boots and kissing them, licking the occasional stray drop of sperm he missed. They moaned as if they could feel him licking their bare soles through their shoes and told him to continue, insisting he make their boots feel loved and adored while they teased him by slapping their own asses or even each others’, slipping their hands into each other strongly thongs and dipping their hands into each others’ ass cracks, sometimes managing to slip a finger or two in the others’ assholes. They fingered, teased, and rubbed each other, each caress and rub they gave on their asses making their slave suck on their heels even harder or give even longer, sloppier licks on their shoes.

They were so absorbed in the foot worship, ass slapping, and lewd slurping noises than they didn’t hear the sound of a lockpick opening the door. There were a few clicks, and the door swung open. They didn't hear the slight gasp of the intruder as she took in the sight before her.

‘OH MY ILIAS!!!!’ shrieked a voice. ‘What the _fuck_ is going on, you perverts!!!!!’

The dark elves froze, the shorter one rubbing the taller girl’s ass while she had her fingers buried in her pucker with the man alternating between sucking each of their heels. He froze too, the shorter dark elf’s heel in his mouth. They turned around slowly to see an angry dark elf teacher glaring at them.

They were in really deep trouble.

 

**********

The fat girl was sitting down on a chair completely starkers with two dark elf twins on either side of her. She was giggling like mad while they explored her body with poking fingers, tickling her every chance they got. She squealed and swung her hands around, trying to slap theirs away, but they were too quick for her. They always managed to get in a few tickles before her hands reached the spots where theirs had been. They were laughing too, enjoying the tickle torment they could unleash on their new bitch.

‘Like this, you fat bitch?’ asked one twin, using her hands to jiggle her belly folds.

’N-no-noHOHOHOHOHOHO!!!!’ laughed the girl as both twins’ hands probed and pinched her belly fat. ‘Please stoHOHOHOHOHOHP!!!!!!!! I’ll do anything, please don’t tickle me! I beg you! I’m ticklish all over!’

The dark elves ignored her, prodding and teasing her belly harder than they had been and making her break out in giggles again. They rubbed her belly, grabbed the folds of fat hanging down to her pussy and pinched them between their fingers, making her break out in laughter again, and even pulled them away from her body while squeezing them. The fat girl almost killed herself laughing as she was poked, prodded, teased, and squeezed by the dark elves’ merciless hands.

‘P-pleHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEHEEESE!!!!’ she giggled, feeling the dark elves’ hands at her sides, poking into them. They sometimes went soft, then hard, ramming into her belly with the sort of force which tickled people to death. ‘PLEHAHAHAAHAHAHAAHAHAAHAHAHASE STAHP, I’LL DO ANYTHEHEHEHEHEHENG YOU WANTHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAH!!!!!!!!!!’

The dark elves smirked at each other at her strange language, and continued tickling their playtoy for so long she almost began crying with mirth. She couldn’t even get on her knees to beg them to stop. She giggled and cried at the same time, her expression as she got tickled mercilessly by the two dark elves quite mirthful as she struggled to speak and laugh at the same time. She finally lost it as the dark elves dug their fingers into her fat belly and started flexing their fingers inwards and outwards, a bit like a tiger’s claws, using her sensitivity to their advantage.

‘MERCY, MISTRESS! MERCY!!!’ she bawled, unable to take the tickling anymore. ‘PLEASE DOHOHOHOHON’T DO THIHIHIHIHIHIS!!!!!’ She struggled to draw in a breath, but it was quite impossible to do with the kind of tickling she was receiving. She laughed some more, her breath taken away as her belly was treated to the kind of merciless treatment only a dark elf could mete out. She gasped and took a breath as the dark elves raised their hands, wiggling their fingers in an unspoken threat, and then shoved them into her belly again, resuming the tickling. She grunted and then let her remaining breath out in a final plea of mercy. ‘I’M BEGHIHIHIIHIHIHING YOU!!!!! I CAN’T TAHEHEHEHEHEKE ANYMOHOHOHOHOHORE OF THIHIHIIS!!!!! PLEASE DOHOHOOHON’T TICKLE ME!!! I’LL BE YOURHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA SLAHEHEHEHEHVE FOR LIHAHAHAHAHAHAHAFE!!!!!!!!’

The dark elves paused in tormenting her, their hands moving off her belly and giving her some breathing space. She gasped and heaved, her fat belly and tits jiggling as she breathed in with her moment of respite, staring up at her mistresses with fear in her heart, and yet having a wide smile on her face from the tickling torment. The dark elves recognised it as the perfect submissive state a human could be in, having their minds broken in with laughter and pleasure all at once, and yet leaving them terrified enough in anticipation of another ruthless tickling.

‘Do you mean that, slave?’ asked one of them, running her hands over the girl’s breasts and back, caressing her.

‘Y-yes!’ she squeaked. She yelped each time the dark elf’s hands came close to her neck, belly or shoulders, but they didn’t tickle her again. She shuddered in discomfort at the assault on her young, sensitive body. ‘P-please!’ She knew she sounded whiny and pathetic, but she simply could not stand the power of a tickle assault. ‘I-I’ll do anything for you! I’ll bury my face in your cunt and arsehole, I’ll suck your boobies until my tongue falls out, and I’ll bring you tea, snacks, dinner, anything you want in a naked apron or just as I am! You can laugh at my fat, jiggly belly, my big unshapely ass when it bounces as I walk away from you, and you can mock my fat thighs and tell me to use liposuction on them for my birthday! But I’m begging you, please don’t tickle me again, I just can’t stand it! I’m begging you, I’ll do anything else rather than endure the tickle torture you’ve inflicted on me for the past week! Please!’

Her begging was heartfelt and sincere. It almost melted the hearts of the two dark elves, since they loved nothing better than a compliant, servile bitch who would serve them and only them for the rest of their lives. But their training kicked in and reminded them to break in a slave completely and continue breaking them for the rest of their lives if they wanted to stay dominant.

‘Okay,’ said one of the twins. She took the fat girl’s hands gently by the wrists and raised them up, placed them around her neck and gave her a hug. ‘We’ll be humiliating you just a little from now on if you’re so sensitive to tickling, we had no idea. Isn’t that right, sister?’

Her twin nodded, running her hands over the girl’s bare back. ‘Of course, sister. She’ll be the perfect maidservant for us. Naked, servile, obedient, and willing to be used — what more could we ask for?’ She allowed her to get off the chair and both the elves hugged her gently, their hard nipples brushing hers through their leather bras. Their asses and pussies rubbed against hers in their leather shorts.

‘Oh, thank you! Thank you, you are wonderful!’ babbled the girl, so relieved at being let off she didn’t know or care what she was saying. She would say that the twins were the rulers of all the planets and had created the universe to submit to them if they asked her too. Her brain was halfway down the road to becoming a half-wit since she was a little too focused on avoiding being tickled again. She dropped to her hands and knees in front of them, crawling to their feet and planting several soft, submissive kisses on their calves and high heels. ’You two are goddesses, my goddesses, you’re so kind and powerful! I will be serving you on my knees naked for the rest of my life, and I’ll look forward to it each day! I’ll be licking your soles and kissing your feet every single night of my worthless life as a servant to make sure you sleep well! I’ll sleep in a dog basket at the foot of your royal beds to serve your feet as I was born to be! You can just ring a bell or snap your fingers to summon a bitch like me to lick your goddess feet! Please use me, abuse me and humiliate me in front of all your friends and family too, I know a fat piece of trash like me deserves it! I want to be used and humiliated by you, my goddesses, please hurt me and crush my heart like glass! I know I’m sensitive and I love having it used against me! Crush my spirit first, and then my bones under your superior feet, my goddesses! I LOVE YOU!!!!!!’

She bowed down with her face to the ground, her arms spread open in front of her and her fat ass up in the air, kissing the carpet near their shoes in an amazingly pathetic, yet devoted expression of servility to her queens. The dark elves looked at each other in amazement, then amusement, trying very hard not to laugh at this human’s agreement to be used as a footstool or perhaps a natural shoe polish for their high heels when they came back with them covered in dirt. They whispered to each other for a while as they leaned down and picked the girl up from the floor, hugging her close and cooing in her ear.

The first twin grinned. ‘There’s only one thing left to do, then.’

The second smirked and rubbed her chin. ‘What’s that?’

The first pushed the girl away from her gently, and lifted her hands up by the fingers, showing the pair of handcuffs which had magically appeared on her wrists.

‘Tickle her one last time to make sure her worthless mind is really broken,’ grinned the first.

The fat girl’s eyes went wide in panic. ’N-no, mistress, please, as your lowly slave, I implore you to think again before taking such an extreme step. You could break your slave in a way which can’t be repaired, or maybe you could leave her in a lot of AGOHOHOHOHOHONYYYYY!!!’

The first dark elf held her wrists firmly over her head, while the second began tickling her armpits. The girl laughed her ass off for the second time that day and what would be the seventh time that week. She had already been tickled senseless for three continuous days to have her mind broken in by these elves earlier, and the dark elves would do it every day to ensure their dominance over her. She laughed, giggled, screamed, and drew enough breath to howl for mercy and beg the dark elves to stop, but it didn’t work. The dark elves tickled her sides, armpits, belly, neck, and every sensitive part of her they could find to ensure she was kept squealing.

The first dark elf started tickling her neck with both hands on either side. The girl giggled and laughed as she tried to tilt her neck from side to side and trap her hands, but it was useless. The second dark elf grabbed a couple of hooks hanging from the ceiling of the tickle torture dungeon which was being used to train this slut, and put them on the handcuffs, locking them around the steel.

‘You were right, you fat slut,’ said the first, pausing in tickling her left side. She stopped giggling for a while, but resumed again almost immediately since the second started tickling her armpits and a part of her upper arms. ‘We actually want this to happen. We want you to be broken in a way which can’t be repaired by humans and their psychological techniques, and we want you to be in agony.’

‘The agony of being tickled nonstop,’ said the second, moving her fingers up the girls sides to her armpits and wiggling them around there, and then abruptly swinging her arms to the sides of the girl’s neck. Both of them tickled her neck and armpits alternatively. She wiggled her fat ass in the chair, cried out for mercy when they paused, begged to be humiliated by being forced to lick their heels in public with everyone laughing and taking pictures of her, and promised they would never have a more faithful or spineless and undignified slave than her to hurt and humiliate, perhaps even by being made to dry their naked bodies after a shower using her hair, or wipe dirt from their shoes with it before they left and after they came back. But it didn’t stop the dark elves from tickling her to death once more.

The girl laughed, squirmed, and shook her body around trying to get away from them for half an hour of relentless tickling. By the time it was done, she was exhausted, half laughing and half crying from the pain of breathlessness and the feeling of being tickled all over. She gasped and heaved, spit dribbling from her open mouth onto the floor as she stayed on her hands and knees. She coughed and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. The dark elves frowned.

‘You’ll be cleaning that too by slurping it up, you fat cunt,’ said the first one, giving her a disgusted look. She and her twin turned around, showing their leather-clad asses to her bulging out of their outfits. They both spanked themselves, wiggling their butts sideways. ‘Now kiss our asses through these pants and make out with them. It’s all a fatass like you is good for, anyway.’

The girl gasped and drooled out some more spit on the floor, much to the dark elves’ disgust, and nodded. ‘Yes, Mistress,’ she gasped, relived she was not going to be tickled again for a while, hopefully for longer than a day. She leaned forwards and started kissing the firm, shiny chocolate asses in front of her face even as she brought her hand to her big, wet cunt. She started rubbing herself discreetly, hoping no one would notice as she orgasmed by kissing these goddesses’ perfect asses which they had been kind enough to give her the honour of putting her lips upon. She masturbated herself for a while, leaving light pecks all over the glorious asses in front of her.

‘HEY!’ said an angry voice. The second dark elf had noticed her rubbing her clit and pulling her pussy lips as she rubbed herself raw to those juicy asses in front of her. ‘Fat twat is masturbating without permission! How many times to we have to train these cunts not to rub themselves before focusing on our pleasure first! It would be a disaster if they came and we didn’t! Why don't these assholes understand anything!’

 

‘It’s all right, sister,’ said the first, her denim-jeans clad ass shaking in the fat girl’s face. ‘She can frig herself if she likes, there’s nothing wrong with that. She could even fuck herself in another way. Here.’

She raised her delicate foot and kicked off the heel, sliding it backwards to the girl. She pointed at it and snapped her fingers.

‘Use the heel to fuck yourself, slave,’ she commanded. ‘And don’t skimp on the French kisses for our gorgeous asses while you’re at it.’

The girl took the heel reverently like it was a jewel and placed it on the ground, heel facing up. She leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on the sole, then lifted her head back up and continued kissing her mistresses’ asses. She lifted her ass and lowered her fat cunt and jiggly booty on it, letting the heel male her cunt all the way down. She started bouncing her fat ass and pussy on the heel, moaning softly as she licked the leather jeans in front of her. She grunted and bounced her ass on it, the humiliation and pleasure finally getting to her.

Her orgasm was like a broken fountain malfunctioning in the middle of a display. She screamed out in to the first dark elf’s ass as she came all over the heel, her squirt gushing out of her cunt and covering the sole and floor with it. She covered it with her juices, her head moving to the second twin and kissing her ass too. Her squirt covered part of the floor too, her head moving around the twins perfect globes as she came again and again with the humiliation and pleasure of being used. She covered their asses in warm kisses, her worshipful behaviour making them sigh in pleasure and even high-give each other in celebration. She continued in this way, leaving quick yet devoted kisses all over her princesses’ buttocks and moaning at the pleasure assaulting her cunt.

When she was done, she sat back up on her knees and awaited further orders. The dark elves pointed at the drenched heel.

‘Clean it, fat slut,’ ordered the first, leaning into her sister and kissing her full on the lips. The dark elves began exchanging saliva with hot, wet kisses, their tongues entering each others’ mouths.

The girl lowered her head to the floor and started licking the heel clean, even rubbing her face into the puddle on the floor and slurping up her own girlcum. She ran her tongue over every part of the heel, sucking on it and gagging a little as it hit the back of her throat, her lips getting wet at the squirt on the shoe. She continued licking the shoe clean, following her mistresses’ orders on what part of the shoe to lick next or which portion to kiss with reverence. She finally got the whole shoe worshipped to her mistresses’ liking, and smiled as they patted her head and praised her for being a good shoe-licking dirty slut. She felt a sense of pride in being under these goddesses’ boots and cleaning them with her tongue like no other slave possibly could. She couldn’t wait to have them order her to slurp each others’ cum off the shoes again. Anything without tickling was fine with her.

‘All right, slave, good job,’ said the first one indifferently. ‘Now come here and be our footstool while we kiss and make out a little. We’re tired after such a long day ordering you around, so get to it. Arch your back, lie below us, and bend your head to the floor in your natural position at serving superior mamono. You know what your place will be as long as you live.’

The girl raised herself up on her hands and knees, shuffled closer to the twins, and bent her back forwards, giving them a curved footrest to rest their tired feet on. The dark elves placed their feet on her back and leaned into each other, kissing deeply and allowing their tongues and spit to mix properly. Some of it even dripped down on the girl’s back. She didn't move or flinch, she just enjoyed the warm spit dribbling on her back as her goddesses made out with each other. She would've killed to see what they were doing and frig her fat clit again, but they needed her to be a footstool for now. And that’s what she would be.

She lowered her head to the floor, her lips resting on the ground below her mistresses. She heard the sloppy sound of them making out and the spanks they were giving each other. She smiled and closed her eyes. She knew she was too much of a lowly slave to deserve to join in their dirtiness. She would gladly bring in another girl or guy to fuck them or join them, and she would gladly prep them if necessary by sucking the new partner’s pussy lips or his fat cock and keeping her mistresses’ lovers hard and ready, or wet and yielding. It was all she was good for.

‘Use me so much I can’t dream about anything else, mistresses,’ she whispered, spreading her arms apart and prostrating for her queens as she went into a semi-doze with them making out noisily behind her back. She knew she was no good at helping them until it was by preparing a lover to bang their brains out. A smile crossed her face as she accepted her place.

It was below her mistresses, or at their feet, asses, pussies, and the ground they walked on with their immaculate feet. She would ensure all of them were licked clean of anything unnecessary each night. She could hardly wait for the upcoming one. Perhaps she could lick their boots like they were ice lollies, or beg for her dominas to insert their heels up her asshole. Either way, it could wait.

******************

The young man groaned as he lay on the table naked, a chastity belt preventing his erection as he struggled with it feebly. He tapped the lock on it, wishing his mistress would come down soon and undo it so he could cum while being used by her as usual. He wondered why he had to stay in this for so long, but he knew the real reason why even though she said it was to ensure he stayed faithful. It was to keep him horny and ready for any future fun times between him and his mistress. And to make sure he would never masturbate without permission again.

‘Ara, ara,’ said a soft, sultry voice, making him and his cock stiffen together. He winced as it pushed against his cage, the clinking sound of her anklets and bangles getting closer. ‘Need release already, darling?’

A motherly dark elf with wide hips, a voluminous bust, and an ass resting on her hips which could crack coconuts appeared in the dim light before him. She was not just sexy to look at. Her voice, demeanour, attitude, and everything about her screamed pure sex. There was no one who wouldn’t be aroused on seeing her. Apart from inanimate objects, gay men, and women who were straighter than an arrow. She strolled forwards, her hands on hips, looking at the man struggling to get off by using his fingers on the chastity belt as if it was his cock. She burst into loud laughter, her hands on her sides as she watched him struggle to jerk off in agony. She walked forwards, her hips swinging and her breasts jiggling in her shiny golden bikini bra, the matching thong covering a cameltoe which looked so fat and juicy it could be used on a barbecue. His cock stiffened again painfully on seeing this sexy goddess nearly naked in front of him, and he whimpered in agony. He couldn't stand much more of this. The thoughts of her kept him hard and ready all the time, barely letting him sleep or rest. And when she was in front of him, he couldn’t focus on anything else but her juicy body in front of him which he rarely got to touch or taste at all. She would touch him in every place of his, including the secret ones and plunder his orifices in any way she could. She left him a gasping, wet mess every time she was done with him, and yet he wanted more. He rarely got it though, since she left the dungeon with him stuck in there, calling out to her behind her back and begging her to get one quick lick of her wet pussy before she went since he had never tasted her divine nectar. The only response he got was her ass shaking in that golden bikini bottom, or sometimes lacy and silky panties and thongs which she wore depending on her mood. 

‘Is there something you need, darling?’ she whispered, walking over to the table and taking his belted cock in her hand. She brushed her fingers over the lock. His cock pressed painfully against the cage, making him groan in agony.

‘Please, mistress, I beg you,’ he moaned, his dignity and pride forgotten at the prospect of having his cock permanently damaged by his state of arousal. ‘I want you to release my cock, fuck my slutty ass, and make me cum. Please punish me for laying my eyes on your sexy, tight body in the classroom on that day, and make me pay for it. I can’t bear the pain of this belt, Your Highness. If Your Majesty would just release me and then fuck my ass the way I deserve, I’ll be repaying my debt to you of being a blue-ovarying tease to the other mamono in the class too whom I pretend to be above. I’m sorry I looked down on them, if you fuck my ass like you always do, I will always consider them my superiors.’

The dark elf licked her full, sensual lips. ‘Very well, slave.’ She bent down and undid the key of the chastity belt from a chain around her ankle, holding it up to his face tauntingly. He moaned as his cock swelled again, and she giggled. She put the key in the lock and unlocked his cock, pulling the two halves of the chastity belt apart. She placed the part covering his cock on the table where he was lying, and then pulled the part trapping his balls off. She placed it on the side and hugged him close, kissing his cheek and squeezing his ass. ‘You know I’d love to be with you all the time, but that’s not possible. And I don't want you cheating on me when I’m gone, even with your hand.’ She reattached the key to her ankle, standing up and giving him a grin which made him rock hard instantly. Out of the chastity belt, his cock swelled to its full seven inches, making his owner’s pussy wetter than a broken drainpipe. ‘You ready to do this, dear?’

He nodded. ‘As ready as I’ll ever be, mistress.’

‘Wonderful.’ The dark elf took a strap-on harness and put her legs inside it, one after the other, placing the artificial cock on herself. The black strapon jutted out from her crotch, stiff and ready to break in a virgin pussy or asshole, like her slave’s, although it hadn’t been virgin since the last four days. She gave the cock a few strokes, mimicking a man jerking off. ‘Can you lie down and put your legs up for me?’

He complied, lifting his legs up above his head and allowing her to rub the tip of the strapon on his exposed asshole. She pulled out a bottle of Astroglide from the drawers in the table, popped the top open, and poured a generous amount on her fingers. She started applying it on his asshole, penetrating his pucker deeply with her fingers. When it was sufficiently lubed up, she poured even more on the strapon, getting it completely slick on every inch. She rubbed it up and down like it was a real cock, admiring how it looked on her. When she felt it was ready, she held his legs above his head and prodded the tip against his ass, getting ready to impale him on it. She looked down at him.

‘Do you like this cock, slave?’ she asked, moving her hips a little as if fucking him. ‘Do you want me to ram this big, thick dildo up your tight shitter? You like being on the receiving end, don’t you?’

‘Yes, mistress!’ he gasped, feeling the dildo enter his ass partially. It didn’t hurt, though, it just felt as if a new pleasure centre had gone off in his brain. ‘Please fuck my ass with your huge , throbbing cock, I want to scream in pleasure as you pound me and make me your bitch! Please fuck me!’

The dark elf giggled at his eagerness. ‘Very well, anal slut.’

Her cock found the entrance to his bumhole, and it slid in easily up to the first two inches. He grunted, feeling the same strange sensation of his ass being filled which she trained him to endure earlier, but now there was much more pleasure from it than before. He moaned loudly as her cock entered him completely, filling up his ass.

She started fucking him with slow, soft thrusts, stimulating his prostate and turning his dick into a hard rod sticking up straight from his crotch. He cried out as she reached down and began pumping his cock with a soft hand, giving him a gentle, reassuring smile. She gave his ass a few long, hard thrusts, filling it completely with her dick and owning him. He loved he sensation of being fucked in the ass with her thick plastic meat, enhanced with magic to make it feel real. He loved being under her and remaining the one to serve and submit to her. It just felt right. He couldn’t explain why, but he knew.

Her thrusts grew harder and faster as she noticed his orgasm getting closer and his balls tightening. He cried out in a mixture of pleasure from the prostate massage and overstimulation from her stroking his stiff cock at the same time. Fireworks were going off in his body, starting at his thick meat and travelling all the way up to his brain and down to his toes. He was close, so close that if a bulb was plugged into him, it would explode from the heat. He struggled to thrust his hips and ass back at her, moaning at the enjoyment of a rod filling his asshole.

His orgasm struck him with the force of a truck. He almost screamed in the agony of a sensitive, overstimulated cock as she gave a final deep thrust into his ass and stayed there. Large, thick gobs of cum rushed up his shaft and exploded out of the tip, painting his chest and stomach. A little flew out of his tip and spattered over his own face, making him blink and flick his tongue out to remove it. She assisted him by dipping her fingers into the puddle of cum on his body and sticking it into his mouth, urging him to eat it to recycle his protein. He gurgled and gagged as he slurped down his own spunk, gulping it down into his stomach. He licked her fingers clean as directed and sucked on every one of them as she cleaned his chest and tummy. The spunk didn’t taste that bad. A little salty, but otherwise quite creamy and rich. He wondered if he would be made to drink it regularly and if it was gay, but all those thoughts left him when she slowly pulled her cock out of his ass. Even the feeling of his ass being emptied was making his body quake and getting him hard again. He wondered exactly how sensitive these sessions were making him.

She smiled down at him gently as she eased her cock out of him. She tugged at the harness and let it fall to the floor. Lifting him up in her arms, she hugged him close to her soft breasts and patted his ass with both hands, rocking him from side to side as if putting him to sleep. She leaned forwards and kissed him on the mouth, singing a lullaby into his ear.

‘Sleep, baby, sleep,’ she whispered tenderly to him, patting his head. ‘Thy mother tends the son’s hard dick. You have nothing to worry about.’

***************

The two dark elves were kneeling behind their teacher, their faces very close to her large, round ass. There was a young man behind them, watching with wide eyes as he brought his hand to his cock and began stroking it to the sexy sight. The dark elves, one tall and one short, didn’t seem to like this idea of compensating a teacher in this way for being caught with a fellow student training a slave illegally to serve them outside of the teachers’ approval or knowledge, but it didn’t seem like they had much choice. They looked up at their sensei distastefully.

‘Ma’am, we know we did wrong by sneaking him into a forbidden classroom and training him without permission,’ said the shorter one, brushing her hair back. ‘But isn’t this too much?’

‘Yes!’ said the taller one, wrinkling her nose at the musky scent coming from her teacher’s ass with her face so close to it. ‘You know, you could have something else — he’s fairly well trained with a huge cock, and he knows exactly how to please his mamono overlords! You could share him with us!’

The teacher sighed and tapped her asshole with an index finger, ignoring her students’ remonstrances.

‘Quiet, hussies,’ she said coolly. ‘Rules are rules, and I won’t break them again. Not since I was caught breaking them three years ago by the principal, and she turned me into her BDSM slut for a week.’ She shuddered at the memory. ‘Ropes, whips, chains, hot wax, contortionist proportions, wooden horses, canes, switches, bootlicking, ass licking, and the works. No way.’ She slapped her own ass. ‘And that’s why you two sluts will be sucking my cunt lips for a month and kissing my ass, or else you’ll be expelled for insubordination. Or maybe I could report you to the principal and have you two become her personal sex toy.’ She grinned sadistically. ‘Would you like that, cum slurping bitches?’

The dark elf students looked at each other and shuddered. The principal was infamous for breaking in any new slut she took in within a week, and then using them for extended times whenever she wanted. Whoever she chose was never the same again, or so it was said.

‘Yes, ma’am,’ said the shorter dark elf, humiliated and apologetic. She began kissing her teacher’s ass on the right cheek, licking the smooth brown skin.

‘It won’t happen again, miss,’ said the taller one, licking and kissing her left butt cheek and tasting the creamy coffee mixed with her skin. ‘Your ass is so sexy and perfect.’

‘And like dark chocolate mocha,’ said the shorter one.

‘Which we could eat all day and all night,’ finished the taller one, her lips firmly pressed against that firm brown buttock.

‘Good girls,’ said the teacher, wiggling her ass at them. ‘Make this stud watch as you eat my ass out the way it should be eaten. He can jerk off on my ass later and the three of you will lick it clean. Is that clear?’

‘Yes, miss,’ chanted three voices.

The young man groaned in pleasure as he started stroking his cock to the sexy sight of two hot bitches on their knees pleasuring a MILF’s ass with their tongues. He was hard, ready, and about to blow at the sight of the three of them.

Schoolgirls were real bitches when it came to female domination. The only pleasurable thing anyone else got out of them was an orgasm … when they felt like it.

And they rarely did.

 

The End


End file.
